deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wonder Red vs Olimar
Wonderful 101 vs Pikmin Captain who commanding their small army duel for the top captain Boomstick: there are times were sizes can effect people Wiz: you mean size doesn’t matter right Boomstick: yeah that like these two combatants; wonder red a member of the CENTINELS Planetary Secret Service. Wiz: and olimar the first Hocotate Freight employee to discover the Planet of the Pikmin and the Pikmin species. Boomstick: he’s wiz and I’m boomstick Wiz: and it’s our job to analysis their weapons armor and skills to see who would win a death battle Wonder Red Wiz: there are many colorful fighters out in the game of the wonderful 101 Boomstick: yeah, blue red, pink, green yellow Wiz: I’m surprised you know these colors. Hopefully it’s not from sonic colors Boomstick: but wonder red stuck out from the rest. He’s their leader Wiz: The young leader of the Wonderful 100. Having just joined the Wonderful Ones after finishing a year of comprehensive training, Earth Defense War III is his first experience in combat. Boomstick: Though technically still a rookie; he is extremely gifted, achieving a record score in both the written and field sections of the CENTINEL tactical examinations. However, his inexperience has led Blue and Green to doubt his abilities as a leader on more than one occasion. Wiz: Brimming with passion for justice, he takes a firm stance against those who threaten peace, but his by-the-books attitude and serious personality can occasionally rub people the wrong way. Boomstick: Sometimes Red’s seriousness crosses the realm of reason, and those around him find getting through to him almost impossible. The opposite is rarer, though, as Red has an incredible memory, and never forgets something after being told, as demonstrated by him recalling the other Wonderful Ones' titles so well that Blue jokes that he must be hiding a teleprompter somewhere. They read anything on the teleprompter, I mean anything Wiz: His deep-crimson CENTINEL-Suit boasts balance in all levels of performance, demonstrating diverse aptitude in any mission. The Vulcan Knuckles equipped to both his arms are capable of intense blows and machine-like accuracy, which can be even further increased in power via the “Unite Hand” Unite Morph technique. Boomstick: Red truly believes the children are our future, so he has taken on the guise of a Blossom City Elementary School teacher in his everyday life, teaching them well so they can lead the way. Follow the leader Wiz: At school, Wonder-Red goes by the name Will Wedgewood. None of the students realize his true identity, but inside he enjoys the popularity his superhero persona receives. That same Wonder-Red however, saw his father mortally wounded in front of him by Laambo twenty years ago but found the strength to put his mission ahead of revenge. Wonder-Red is the leader of the active Wonderful 100, albeit he is the last member recruited by the CENTINELS Planetary Service. Red is gifted as an expert on field and writing, and unbelievably gets a perfect score. Boomstick: smart kid Wiz: indeed he is Boomstick: As of his childhood, his civilian counterpart, Will Wedgewood, has a fondness of weapons that the CENITNELS have. He was shown to "shy away from battle", became scared easily when encountered by the GEATHJERK, and saw his father mortally injured. Wiz: Time passed as Will joins in to become a Wonderful One, personalized as supportive, heroic, and strict. Despite being visibly in great shape, he comes-off as nervous, tends to stutter, and is all-around not very threatening, as of Red's civilian description. Though he thinks of his father's melancholic death as a result, Will acts calm and collected and focuses on the missions. Boomstick: Wonder-Red's surname, Wedgewood, hints at a possible British or German heritage. Does he speak German? Wiz: not sure Boomstick: Drawing a circle shape will activate Wonder-Red's Unite Morph, Unite Hand, and a large red fist whose size varies depending on the number of available heroes, as with the other Unite Morphs. Who knew art can be deadly, let’s try it out (Draws around wiz) Wiz: it’s not working Boomstick: yet Wiz: Unite Hand is a Unite Morph that packs quite a punch. Its speed also makes it useful for executing combos. Its range is somewhat smaller than the other Unite Morphs. The more members you unite with just means you’ll make a more powerful, further-reaching Unite Hand. Boomstick: that’s why armies are cool, unless you have a hulk Wiz: Unite Hand also has defensive and helpful purposes. While activated it can automatically absorb fire-element attacks, negating the damage dealt by the attack. After absorbing a fire attack, it also gains the ability to shoot fire balls. Boomstick: now it should work (Shoots fireball) Boomstick: it works Wiz: Unite Hand can turn all sorts of knobs, dials and cogs that you wouldn't be able to twist by normal means, this may be due to its giant fingers, which provide superhuman dexterity. Much like Unite Hammer, Unite Hand is equipped with rocket boosters on the back, it is presumed that these boosters increase the speed and damage output of each Wonder Punch, though this feature has yet to be proven, like the boosters on the back on Untite Hammer Boomstick: don’t mess with that hand Wonder-red: I'm the Special Combat Agent, CENTINELS Planetary Secret Service, and Blossom City Field Office! Also known as...Wonder-Red! Olimar Wiz: in planet pikmin there were thousands of pikmin Boomstick: pikmin are these little bug things that help out environment and makes the plants there grow. It’s like earth day kind of Wiz: While on an interstellar vacation from Hocotate, Captain Lorimar’s ship, the S.S. Dolphin, collided with a meteor, causing it to fall and start to burn as it was crashing down to an unknown planet. Boomstick: The Dolphin lost 30 pieces, and the accident rendered Olimar unconscious. When he regained consciousness, he found the planet's atmosphere contained high amounts of oxygen, which is extremely poisonous to his species. I guess in Hocotate oxygen is cancer Wiz: Fortunately, Olimar landed next to the still barely functioning skeletal hull of the Dolphin. While wandering around an area he called The Impact Site, Olimar met odd creatures that he called Pikmin at what could be considered their nest, an Onion. Both Pikmin and the Onions are named after famous foods Olimar often ate on Hocotate. Boomstick: oh that’s why we have the onion website to report the news Wiz: it’s a company not a planet Boomstick: can it be both Wiz: no. This Red Pikmin that he discovered was able to reproduce more Pikmin with Olimar's help. Olimar directed them to carry his ship's Main Engine back to The Dolphin's remains, which auto-repaired itself with the parts that Olimar and the Pikmin brought. This allowed the S.S. Dolphin at least lift off for the night and avoid the hostile nocturnal creatures that reside on PNF-404. Boomstick: there pretty much like builder ants Wiz: As he was looking for more parts, he discovered additional Pikmin types, including Yellow Pikmin and Blue Pikmin in two different areas. Luckily for Olimar, he was able to find and recover all of the ship parts on the planet and restore his ship's damage. Before he left, he took a bottle cap from the planet as a souvenir and took notes on the wildlife. That’s what most experts do these days Boomstick: I see them as dairies and speaking of what I found yours Wiz: what? Give it back Boomstick: don’t worry its nothing major just a bunch of nerd stuff Wiz: After Olimar's success on PNF-404, he was able to blast off the planet to return to Hocotate, see his family and return to his normal life. After arriving at Hocotate Freight, he met up with the President and a new employee named Louie. Boomstick: do we have to talk pikmin politics. Wiz: After landing his ship, he learned that the company was in debt, having to pay at least 10,100 for the loss of a golden Pikpik carrot shipment. Learning that the Dolphin was sold to help pay the debt, Olimar was so shocked he dropped the souvenir for his son. As the bottle cap rolled past Louie, an old ship was able to suck up the rusty bottle cap. Its pod analyzed the piece of salvage to be worth 100, which lowered the debt to 1,000. The President commanded Olimar and Louie to return to the Pikmin Planet and collect more treasure as a result. Boomstick: As Olimar and Louie were heading to the Valley of Repose, the ship collided with a tree branch, and the resulting impact jolted Louie out of the cockpit, leaving Olimar to search for him. Luckily for Olimar, he found a group of Red Pikmin fighting a lone Dwarf Red Bulborb. He was able to unite with Louie by using the Pikmin to squash the barriers. Before, Louie had discovered a treasure, and with the help of Olimar, they were able to forage it. They then discovered a series of caves, areas and new Pikmin types. Wiz: In the end, Olimar and Louie were able to pay the debt. Olimar blasted off the planet, but noticed that he somehow left Louie behind, but at too late a time to go back and rescue Louie immediately Boomstick: After repaying the debt, Captain Olimar blasted off the planet, but noticed that he somehow left Louie behind. Alas, it was too late, as he was going too fast to turn around and get him. After meeting the President once again to present him with all the treasures he and Louie found, the debt was fully paid. Wiz: Olimar then told the President that there was more treasure on the planet. The President, looking to increase Hocotate Freight's fortune, then decided to send Olimar and Louie back to the planet. Only then did he realize that Louie was missing. The President decided that he would join Olimar to search for Louie and to make their company even wealthier. The two went to the Wistful Wild to start their search and eventually found Louie in the Dream Den. Boomstick: Due to the President's excessive spending and failure of a new business venture, Olimar is sent back to PNF-404 with Louie in search of even more treasure to buy back the S.S. Dolphin and repay Hocotate Freight's newly acquired second debt. However, the Hocotate ship lands near a massive creature known as a Quaggled Mireclops, which destroys it, leaving Olimar and Louie stranded. As they explore the planet, they inadvertently pick up the Koppaites' cosmic drive key. At least its not politics Wiz: After a while, Olimar starts to enjoy the search for treasure, and even becomes tempted by it. He at one point writes in his diary that he is sick of the President getting everything, and how easy it would be to take just one piece of gold. Olimar eventually discovers the Formidable Oak, seeing something glittering at the top of it. Boomstick: Thinking it must be valuable gold, he climbs to the top, only to find it is actually a living creature, the Plasm Wraith. The creature eventually obsesses over Olimar, preventing him from leaving, yet doesn't harm him. Because of the wraith, each time Olimar attempts to escape, his suit's auto-sleep feature prevents him from going through with it. Wiz: With the help of Louie, Alph, Brittany, and Charlie are able to locate Olimar and subdue the Plasm Wraith just long enough for them to take off with Olimar. Boomstick: Olimar is able to control Pikmin, using his whistle as a means of command. The Pikmin quite possibly see him as a leader and a hero, but they probably followed him originally because of the light of his head, which makes him look like some kind of Pikmin. Wiz: He can pluck or pull out Pikmin sprouts when he stands next to them (or by whistling after obtaining the Pluckaphone). Boomstick: Olimar can launch a punch attack to weaken enemies (or a three punch combo after obtaining the Rocket Fist). Wiz: He has a Jetpack that can give him flight for a short time to help him get across gaps or get him to higher platforms. However, any non-winged Pikmin will be unable to follow him. Boomstick: he’s one good captain Death Battle conculsion Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Human vs Alien Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Army' themed Death Battles